


Electric Love

by stagecrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Challenges, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Kiss, Fluff, For a Friend, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, TikTok, anyway, electric Love, for me anyway, im a smol blog, moving on to the actual fic, smh, song: electric love, this fic is somehow pretty popular on tumblr, tiktok challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime
Summary: "Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottleI can’t let you go now that I got itAnd all I need is to be struckBy your electric love."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr asked someone to write this, and it was passed on to me. So, this is for both of them. :)

“Oh my god.”

“Please?” James asked. “It’ll be worth it.”

“No.”

“Do itttt.”

“James, I am not going to get TikTok, you hear me? NOT.”

“But why? It’s so good. You will not regret it.”

“...Beg to differ,” Remus said, walking into the room. “TikTok? Really, James?”

“Yes, really! You guys are mean.”

Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows in unison. James snorted.

“Fine. You don’t have to get it.”

Sirius started. “What?” James never gave up this easily.

“I’ll convince you in the end,” James said, smirking.

A month later, Sirius still didn’t have TikTok. What he did have, however, was a huge crush on his best friend. Not James, never James. Remus.

Sirius didn’t know what he did to deserve this bloody awkwardness.

It was Wednesday, and Remus’ birthday was on Sunday, and Sirius was determined to make it a good one. He was turning seventeen, after all. Not any special age to turn, but it was a birthday, right?

Right.

On Thursday, Sirius walked in on James watching TikToks. Really, Sirius was disappointed. James should have seen the error of his ways by now and deleted it.

“What are you watching?” Sirius asked, curious. James showed him the screen. Two girls sat in the driver and passenger seat of a car, giggling. After a while, the passenger seat one leaned over and kissed the other girl’s cheek, who jumped but then looked happy. It all seemed very staged.

“What is this?”

“It’s a challenge. You have to kiss your crush at that part of the song.”

Sirius furrowed his brow. “What song?”

“Electric Love.” James tilted the phone again, showing him the song. Sirius bit his lip, thinking. Then he shook himself and tried to clear the thought out of his mind. That wouldn’t be a good idea. Kissing Moony? He’d get decked, or at the least rejected.

By Friday, Sirius had changed his mind, changed it again, changed it back, then finally decided that he was definitely, unfalteringly not going to kiss Remus. There was no way he would ever be able to work up the nerve. And of course, he’d rather not get punched. Sure, Remus had been out as bisexual for almost a year, but there was no evidence he liked Sirius. And Sirius had just come out as gay. He didn’t want Remus to realize that he’d been Sirius’ gay awakening. Personally, Sirius thought that much was obvious, but. Just in case.

Most of Saturday was spent with preparations for Remus’ party, and Sirius had been tasked with keeping him away from his house for a few hours Saturday afternoon. His plan was to ask him to go to the beach, but as everyone else would be at Remus’ house decorating, it would be just him and Sirius. Which, to be honest, freaked Sirius out a little. But he’d have to steel himself and just do it.

“Hey, Remus?” Sirius greeted him, walking into Remus’ room. Although it seemed like all the boys shared a room, with the amount of time they spent together.

Remus was sitting on his bed, reading. He glanced up, noticed Sirius, and looked back at his book. “Hey.”

“So…”

Remus rolled his eyes and twisted. “What? I’m trying to read.”

“Wanna go to the beach tomorrow?” Sirius said, all in one breath. _ Smooth, _ he thought exasperatedly.  _ Smooth. _

Remus furrowed his brow. “Sure.” He flipped a page in the book. “When?”

“After lunch?” Why did Sirius’ skin feel like it was on fire?  _ Okay, just chill. Be calm, you’ll be fine-  _ wait, was Remus talking?

“-after one should be good.”

Sirius had no idea what Remus had said, but he’d gotten the important information. “‘Kay, thanks!”

Remus rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile. “Any time.”

The entire day on Saturday leading up to the beach, Sirius was nervous and he couldn’t think why.  _ This is not a date, _ he told himself.  _ Because you didn’t ask him on one, idiot. _

Not that he was planning to.

The beach was honestly the most fun Sirius had had in a long time. Sirius spent the whole time trying to get Remus underwater, and Remus spent the whole time trying not to get underwater. But really, Sirius was just thinking _ Remus is in a bathing suit, Remus is in a bathing suit, Remus is in a bathing suit. _ He tried not to, but, well, he just couldn’t help himself. Remus almost never took off his shirt, because of the car crash scars he was so self conscious of. Sirius had tried to tell him they were beautiful, but he didn’t know how to without implying he was completely in love with Remus. Which he was, but Remus didn’t have to know that.

Come Sunday morning, Remus slept in, as did Sirius. James was up at the crack of dawn to get a cake, as he was the only one who agreed to wake up early.

Sirius was far more nervous than he should have been. It was just Remus’ birthday, that was all. Just Moony’s birthday. They’d known each other since they were eleven. This was no big deal.

Except it was.

Remus’ surprise birthday party could only be described as loud and chaotic. Sirius kind of loved it. He was honestly surprised that Remus hadn’t suspected anything beforehand; he was much too perceptive for anything to get past him. He’d somehow figured out that Sirius was gay before even Sirius knew, or so Sirius assumed. It seemed like the kind of thing he was known for.

At least Remus looked like he was having fun.

Sirius didn’t think Remus would be the kind of person to like big parties, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Sirius certainly hoped so. Quite a few more people than they had expected had shown up. But Remus seemed glad, if anything. Smiling, squinted eyes in the sun, hair caught just right in the light-

And there Sirius went, wanting to kiss him again.  _ Maybe I should get TikTok, just to do the challenge. It would be a good excuse, _ he thought. Then he shook himself. It was not a good excuse. Not at all. And he didn’t want to let James just win like that.

(Did James suspect anything about his crush?)

(Probably not.)

So he’d just have to kiss Remus without the challenge then.

But if it didn’t go well, he could always say that it was just for the camera-

_ No. _

_ But, yes. _

_ But, no. _

_...Yes. I’m going to do it,  _ Sirius thought, steeling himself. He’d just need to borrow James’ phone. Which was easier said than done.

Just then, Lily walked into the kitchen. “Hey,” she greeted Sirius.

“Hey, Lily! You’re here!”

“I wouldn’t miss it. It’s Remus, after all.”

Sirius ignored what that statement implied, and instead said, “Hey...do you mind distracting James for a minute? I need to do something.” Really, Sirius was a genius.

Lily furrowed her brow. “Fine, I will. But you have to tell me what.”

Sirius simply smirked, knowing this would work. “You don’t want to know.”

Turning on her heel toward James, Lily just rolled her eyes, chuckling. “You’re probably right.”

Sirius was pretty sure he heard shouting. And he was pretty sure it sounded like Lily. Sirius snorted and shook his head, before noticing James had left his phone on the table. He smirked and picked it up.

“Hey, Remus.”

Remus grinned. “Sirius!”

(Was Remus drunk?)

“How you doin’?”

(Probably.)

Sirius needed to regroup. Fast. This was not a good idea. Not if Remus wasn’t sober.

Quickly smiling, he said, “I’m good.” He was when Remus was around, anyway, and if that wasn’t the sappiest thought he’d ever had- “Yourself?”

“I’m great! A bit tipsy, yes, but great. So, so great. Even better now that you’re here.”

Sirius couldn’t help the smirk on his face. Why did Remus have to be so cute when he was drunk? It almost sounded like he was flirting with Sirius, but of course, he couldn’t be.

Sirius sighed, smiled, and turned away.

Sirius should have known he would be hungover in the morning - of course he would. He always was. But this was  _ bad. _ Remus probably wouldn’t even be hungover at all. He rarely was. Sirius couldn’t understand how he did it. Magic, probably.

Stretching, Sirius resigned himself to get out of bed. Slowly.

James was in the kitchen, whistling and frying bacon.

“How do you do it,” Sirius groaned.

James looked over with a small smirk on his face. “Do what?”

“Exist.”

“Well, you see, it isn’t hard. All you have to do is not get killed, don’t worry, be happy-”

“Oh, fuck you.”

James laughed.

Back on his bed with James’ phone after swiping it off of the counter, Sirius unlocked it and opened TikTok. Scrolling through for a while, he finally gave up and shouted, “James?!”

“Yyyyup?” How was James so energetic this early in the morning, and while probably hungover as well?

Again, magic, probably.

“What was that TikTok challenge thing you were talking about the other day?”

“What?”

“I dunno, the one where you kiss your crush?”

“...Electric Love?”

“Yeah, that was the one.”

“What about it?”

Sirius took a deep breath. “I want to do it.”

“What?” James tilted his head, confused.

“Remus. I want to do it with Remus, the chall-”

James cut Sirius off. “You...have a crush...on Remus?”

Sirius nodded slowly, silent.

James didn’t say anything, and for a moment Sirius worried. But then his face split into a slow grin. “Well, why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Sirius sat in the passenger seat of the car, eyes tightly shut. He swallowed.  _ Why did I think this was a good idea again?, _ he asked himself, shaking his head. Clenching his jaw, Sirius opened his eyes then closed them when the sun proved to be brighter than he expected- and, oh no, was that Remus coming down the drive?

It was.

Remus opened the driver’s side door and slid inside. “Thanks for coming to get food. I know you’re probably not hungry.”

Sirius just smiled and waved Remus off, not trusting himself to speak.

Remus gave him a look. “You okay?”

Sirius’ eyes widened, and his smile tightened. “Yeah! I’m fine, totally fine, nothing’s wrong-” He stopped, aware he was babbling. Remus hid a smile.

“You seem nervous.”

“...Why would I be nervous? There’s nothing to be nervous about. Is there?”

Remus looked, rightfully, suspicious. “...No?”

“No.” Sirius repeated, jaw set. “No.”

The passenger seat was a lot warmer than Sirius remembered, as they sat in the car in Remus’ driveway after getting food. Where was James? Where was James’ phone? What was Sirius doing at all? He was such an idiot.

_ Okay. Breathe, Sirius. This isn’t a big deal. Not at all. _

It shouldn’t have been, really.

Just then, Sirius heard the opening notes of the chorus of Electric Love.

So James did come through, after all.

_ Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle _

_ I can’t let you go now that I got it _

_ And all I need is to be struck _

_ By your electric love _

Sirius took a deep breath and screwed his eyes shut.  _ This is it, _ he told himself.  _ If it doesn’t go amazing, you can always say it was just for the challenge. _

Sirius leaned over, quickly, and pecked Remus on the lips. At first, it seemed like Remus didn’t even notice. Then his jaw dropped open. Sirius’ eyes widened and he opened his mouth as well, ready to explain and endlessly apologize. But then Remus smiled.

“I’m sorry-”

Remus kissed him, effectively silencing him.

_ Baby, your electric love _

This was so, so much better than he had imagined.

_ Electric love _

Sirius was dimly aware of the song still playing in the background, but he ignored it in favor of kissing Remus back, harder and harder.

Finally, Remus pulled away and bit his lip. “That wasn’t...too much, was it?”

Sirius responded quickly. “No! Not too much at all. I was hoping, actually.”

“You...what?” Remus looked confused, head tilted. “I thought that was for a challenge. Wasn’t it?”

“Well, yes. But also no. The challenge was my backup plan. Just in case it didn’t go amazingly. Which it did, don’t worry.” Sirius was aware he was babbling and gestured haphazardly toward the general vicinity of the phone still playing the song, not taking his eyes off Remus’. “Is that okay?”

Remus nodded slowly. “Definitely okay.”

He leaned back in and kissed Sirius again, smiling into it.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary, also, is from Electric Love :)  
> Come shout at me in the comments or on Tumblr at [@silversickles](https://silversickles.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
